nettlebrookfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Moon Party!
Full Moon Party! is the eighth video on Echo Rose's Youtube Channel. It was posted on September 16th 2019, but was filmed on September 13th. The video is the first of two filmed that night and more serious than the second one, according to Echo. Video Video Description This is probably a bad time to upload a fun video, but I'm not going to stop my life because of ominous shit. To everyone in Nettlebrook: PLEASE stay safe. I know you don't like me, but I would never wish harm upon you. I just want us all to be safe and get along. I know that's really kumbaya, but it's just how I feel Article: https://lonerwolf.com/full-moon-ritual/ My instagram: @miss_echo_rose Zipper Films: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy9m... Carma on instagram: @jesus_was_a_twunk Zip on Instagram: @zipperdipper_ Synopsis The Full Moon Ritual Echo found this ritual by googling, and linked the article in the description.https://lonerwolf.com/full-moon-ritual/ Her particular ritual consists of forming a circle of important objects and cards with wishes around a candle and meditating over it, in order to harness the power of the Pisces Moon. Afterwards, she performes a Tarot card reading for Carma. The Meditation Circle Each of the women adds things of personal significance to the circle before the meditation begins, namely three treasured objects and two cards with wishes on them. Echo adds *1: a a dollar note (which she got as change at Chipotle and has the word "Fortnite" written on it) *2: her first Tarot deck (from which she drew five cards, which she also puts in the circle) and *3: a tube of lip gloss (an Anastasia Beverly Hills in the shade Freya, her first piece of makeup) *4: a card reading "I want to be more comfortable in my body" *5: a card reading "I will liberate Zoey Bent" *6: Death *7: The Tower *8: The Moon *9: The Star *10: The Fool Carmen adds *11: an eyeliner (her only piece of makeup, which possibly belonged to her cousin Flora Gonzalez) *12: a bottle oh Cholula Hot Sauce (which confuses Echo, who will drink the sauce straight from the bottle in the next video) *13: a silver necklace with an amulet depicting the Virgin Mary (a family heirloom) *14: a card reading "I want to know what happened" *15: a card reading" I will solve I want a girlfriend" It is noteworthy that Echo has a picture of the goddess Freya on her mirror as well, so she seems to have a certain significance for Echo. In addition, the flower frequently used as a symbol for the Virgin Mary, who is depicted on Carma's necklace, is a rose. Carma also seemed to want to directly mention the mystery in Nettlebrook or even her Cousin's disappearance in the wishes she wrote on her cards, but changed her mind and crossed it out, possibly for fear of a lawsuit. During the meditation, Echo states that they should focus on their emotions. Shortly after this, Carma appears to be close to crying. Echo's Tarot Card Reading Since Echo plans to put some cards from her first Tarot deck in the circle, she draws five while thinking about the upcoming ritual, but mostly just shares her opinion on them, rather than her interpretation. The Tarot cards used can also be interpreted in relation to the objects surrounding them in the circle. There are, of course, fixed spreads for five card readings, which shall be used to interpret the reading here, although Echo seems to ignore it in this case. Whether the cards are to be interpreted with consideration of the time they were drawn or the time the video was uploaded is up for debate. The cards she draws are as follows: 1st Present: 13 - Death Death is the first card Echo draws and thereby represents the present or current situation. Death may represent an actual death, a significant loss, or a (sometimes painful) new beginning. This could either relate to the ongoing disappearances in town or to the circumstances surrounding Peter W. Chamberlain, whose murder was most likely already being planned at this time. It could also represent a change of government in town, since Peter was a member of the Mayor's Council 2nd Past: 16 - The Tower The tower is often interpreted as a sign of loss, upheaval and unexpected crisis, especially if the person in question felt safe from these things. This most likely refers to the past disappearances in town, since the illustration shows eery parallels to an incident at a Bog Days Festival in 1989, when a rollercoaster with 9 kids was struck by lightning. It could also point to Echo's relationship which ended badly shortly before she moved to Nettlebrook, or the recent harassment from locals she has had to face. It is also noteworthy that Peter Chamberlain literally fell down the stairs in his house after being attacked. As Zoey Bent explains about the Tower on her Tumblr: "fun fact about the tower card: those are the royals falling to their deaths. the royals in my life better be prepped for some upheaval :)" https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/602412160374538240/618587249784913940/image0.png 3rd Future: 18 - The Moon The Moon represents the mysterious and unknown, the subconscious and the animal part of human nature. The illustration can also be interpreted directly, since the moon on the card shines upon a body of water, from which a creature crawls up. The recent ghost sightings and attacks mostly coincide with the moon phases and Echo has seen ghosts and felt presences in or close to the bog before, as can be seen in her Instagram live stream. A likely interpretation is that this card relates to the alleged supernatural occurrences in Nettlebrook. 4th Causes: 17 - The Star The Star is a card of hope and its position suggests that it signifies the reason for the present situation, so it must be read in relation to the first car, Death. It often stands for a divine gift, immortality, or a truth unveiled. This card can be interpreted as foreshadowing the unveiling of Nettlebrook's secrets. It is also noteworthy that Zoey Bent occasionally reappears, despite claiming to be dead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E16uhLC2a_g&feature=youtu.be She is still seen in Ghost caught on camera? and is still active on Tumblr. Note that the woman on the card has one foot on land and one in the water. Again, most supernatural sightings and sensations occur in the bog. The woman also pours what Waite calls "the water of life" from her ewers. These parallel the torrential rain in the town, as well as the sudden growth of vines around the houses of the citizens.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/602412101721653249/617199019126685706/image0.png 5th Outcome: 0 - The Fool The Fool usually symbolizes a new beginning, open-mindedness, innocence and purity. As Echo rightly states, that card fits both her and Carma. It is also noteworthy that the young man on the card is holding a rose. This card might symbolize a positive outcome, either for both Echo and Carma in general, or for their current investigation as a whole. It may also signify a new beginning for the town of Nettlebrook. It must be added that the illustration of the card depicts a young man very nearly walking off a cliff. Depending on the time the reading might refer to (recording or upload time), it may also plain and simply serve as an, albeit humorous, foreshadowing of Mr. Chamberlain falling down the stairs. In any case, it can be said that this card foreshadows a happy ending. Carma's Tarot Card Reading Echo proceeds to give Carmen her first Tarot reading regarding her past, present and future. The cards drawn are as follows: 1st Past: Five of Cups Echo interprets the Five of Cups as a signifier for loss and grief, explaining the illustration on the card to Carmen. She states that "two of the cups are full, but three are spilled. And the man wearing a cloak of mourning, he's looking at the spilled ones. And this represents a feeling of loss, a feeling of ... non-closure, like something being taken from you. And the man is looking at what he has lost, he is dwelling on it." At this point, there is a noticeable cut in the footage, after which we can briefly see an expression of sadness on the face of Carmen, who has taken off her glasses. This card probably represents Carma's continued grief about her cousin Flora. 2nd Present: Six of Swords According to Echo's interpretation, this card represents a metaphorical journey. She elaborates: "See how the man is transporting the swords, but the purpose is that he is leaving. The card represents leaving something behind, leaving something in the past and moving on. Like going on a voyage almost, going on an adventure". This most likely symbolizes the dangerous journey Carma will go on during their investigation. 3rd Future: Justice Echo reads Carmen's final card as an indication for future court proceedings: "In one Hand, she's holding a sword and in the other she's holding a scale. This literally translates to: 'Justice will be served fairly'. Punishments will be doled out with the sword, but fairly - in a measured way. ... This card is often connected to divorce, court appearances or wills. Like, legal transactions, you know?" This card is foretelling either the lawsuit Carma was threatened with after the upload of Ghost caught on camera?, or the punishment of whoever is responsible for the disappearance of her cousin. Again, this card foreshadows a happy ending. The video following this one, dr0nk makeup tutorial *(VERY HELPFUL)*, was filmed on the same day and was mentioned by Echo in this video. Trivia * One of the rings that Echo wears is a Hamsa Hand, a Middle Eastern symbol believed to bring protection from the evil eye. * When the camera zooms out of the meditation circle, you can see the judgement card in the upper right corner https://youtu.be/HIizpHfrtwY?t=569https://youtu.be/HIizpHfrtwY?t=569. A judgment card from the same producer was found in the Chamberlain mailbox a couple of days later, right before the death of Peter Chamberlain. References Category:Videos Category:Echo Rose videos